Because of You
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Summary inside. Set during the episode From The Edge OF The Deep Green Sea. IT has alot of changes. Story better than summary. NOT A SLASH
1. Coversations

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

Setting: The episode From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea. But some minor changes. Peyton is with Nathan at the River Court. And a surprise with Haley.

Summary: Haley does something very surprising at the 'End Of Summer Party' on the beach.

As Lucas drove towards the River Court where he knew he would find the two people that caused that pained face. Just as he suspected, there were Peyton and Nathan's respective cars. he parked and walked up to them. All at once he started shouting, startling the two teens.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TREATING HALEY LIKE SHIT? I KNOW SHE LEFT YOU, AND YOU'RE HURT, BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO MISTREAT HER THIS BADLY! YOU CAN BE PISSED AT ME FOR STANDING UP FOR HER, BUT YOU KNOW THAT I AM RIGHT. BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I JUST WATCH YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT!" he yelled at them and stormed off, leaving the other 2 shell shocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minuets later, he pulled back up to the beach. When he was half-way up the dune, a very worried Brooke approached him .She then proceded to tell him what Haley had told her. Both pulled out their cell phones. Brooke was furious at Peyton and was calling her to yell at her while Lucas proceded to call Haley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello"

"PEYTON SAWYER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SAID ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO HALEY."

"I don't know!"

"WELL I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY. YOU MADE HER LEAVE TOWN. YOU AND NATHAN."

"Oh my God."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello"

"Hales! Where are you?"

"On the road towards school. Why?"

"Stay right there. I am coming. So is Brooke."

"NO. This was... my decision."

"HALEY JAMES"

"OK fine. Meet me in the school parking lot."

"See you in 10"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there was the first chapter. Please R&R!


	2. Meetings

_**MEETINGS**_

Brooke and Lucas made their way to Tree Hill High School. Brooke, fuming at her 'friends', and Lucas worried about Haley. Ten minuets later, the two pulled up to the parking lot, to find Haley laying in the backseat of her car, asleep.

"Lucas, I'll take Haley back to the apartment. She'll be fine. Go home. Or go yell at Peyton and Nathan. Either works for me. Since I came with you, I can take Haley's car back home," Brooke said to Lucas lightly. He nodded. When he left, she got in the car and started the drive home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lucas headed home and went to bed. Tomorrow he would talk to Nathan again.

Brooke carefully woke up Haley and took her inside. She guided her over to her bed. (Brooke's bed). She went right back to sleep. Brooke laid down beside her and thought about the day's events. She fell asleep thinking that tomorrow; she would have a 'chat' with Peyton.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, Haley awoke in Brooke's bed. Brooke was asleep beside her. Haley reached over and poked her. Brooke began to wake up.

"Thank you!" she said and gave her a little hug before going back to sleep. Brooke smiled to herself. She too, went back to sleep.

A/N: so here is chapter 2. I know it was short, but it is a very important part of the plot. No this is not a slash story.


	3. The Talk Part one

_**YELLING AND TEARS**_

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A PENNY. MAYBE.**

Around 12:30p.m., Brooke called Peyton and told her to meet her at the beach. Half an hour later, Brooke sat in front of the water when she saw Peyton sit down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Peyton, you are my best friend. I am just super pissed at you right now. Hales is very sad that her friend is being so mean," Brooke said to the blond beside her. Peyton sighed.

"I know. I just feel that she abandoned me when she left," Peyton said.

"Last night, after we found her, I was driving back home with Haley in the backseat asleep. All of a sudden she starts crying out for a friend. You may not know this, but she is hurting too, Peyt. Probably just as much as you and Nate are," Brooke told the girl beside her, her eyes still fixated on the water.

"I know," came a quiet response.

"You two need to talk. Work it out," Brooke said standing up, offering her hand to her friend. Peyton sighed and nodded.

"I will, Brooke. I will," she told the brunette as thy walked back to their cars. Peyton called Lucas with a plan. He would bring Haley to the Rivercourt tomorrow and say he needed to get something. Peyton would walk up behind her and hopefully, they would talk. Little did she know that Lucas had just yelled at Nathan for the same reasons Brooke had said to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After yelling at Peyton, Lucas agreed to the plan. Today at 4:00p.m, he would bring Haley down to the Rivercourt and Peyton would talk to her. At exactly 4 o'clock, Lucas and Haley walked down to the Rivercourt.

"Hey Hales, I need to go get the ball ok? I'll be right back," Luke said then walked back to his car. He called Peyton and then drove off.

Haley sat by the water. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Peyton. She sat down beside her while Haley looked down in fright. Unfortunately, Peyton saw the look and guilt passed through her.

A/N: Here is chapter 3. It is short I know, but bare with me here people. Next chapter, Peyton and Haley talk.


	4. The Talk Part 2

**_THE TALK PART TWO!_**

Haley got up to walk away, but Peyton grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. When Peyton touched her arm, Haley flinched. This did not go unnoticed by Peyton.

"Haley, we need to talk. Look, I know I've been a total bitch but you left. It felt like you abandoned me and everyone else including Nathan. I know you felt you had to, but a warning would have been nice. Nathan and I had no right to say what we said. ME especially. So I am willing to try again if you are," Peyton told the girl beside her. Haley sighed and drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Part of me says yes. But the other part says no. On one hand I should be asking you to forgive ME. But, the things you said really struck a nerve. But I am listening to the first side today so... I forgive you if you forgive me," Haley said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well just so you know, I am truly sorry for what happened. Also for the things I said." Peyton told the brunette beside her.

"That's what tigger said. She said that you probably didn't mean it," came the response. The two shared an uneasy laugh. They sat there watching the waves roll up against the sandy bank, one gathering up courage. Finally she asked.

"Um.. when I pulled you back, why did you flinch?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Nothing," came the quick reply. Peyton looked skeptical. All of a sudden she lunged at Haley who looked caught off guard. She pulled up the sleeve to her blouse and gasped when she saw four or five bruises. Haley pulled her arm back and ran off towards her car, leaving Peyton to wonder who made those bruises…

When Haley got home, Brooke was not there, much to her relief. She lie down on her bed and fell asleep…

Peyton called Brooke and told her to meet her at her house in 10 minutes. So, 15 minutes later, Brooke's car pulled up and out she walked up to her best friend's room.

"How did the talk go P. Sawyer?" asked Brooke.

"Good. But have you noticed anything wrong with Haley?" Peyton said to the perky

brunette beside her.

"Sort of. Why?" asked Brooke.

"After we talked, I asked Haley a question. She obviously lied, so I grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up. There were like 5 bruises on her arm there. After that, she just walked of and left," Peyton said turning towards her friend, "I'm worried." Brooke also looked concerned.

"Well, come with me. I'll look at them and we'll ask her. But, we won't push it." Brooke told Peyton as they walked to Peyton's car. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to Brooke and Haley's apartment. When they walked back to the bedroom, they found Haley asleep. Peyton pulled up her sleeves and showed Brooke the bruises. Brooke gasped. She woke up Haley.

"Fuzzy bunny slippers!" Haley shot up and looked agitated at Brooke and Peyton who were laughing their heads off. SO, Haley hit them with a pillow. They all started to laugh until Brooke remembered what was going on.

"Hey, Haley what's with the bruises on your arm?" she asked.

"I got attacked on my way home a few nights ago. NO worries," Haley said to her friends. They looked skeptical but nodded anyway. That night, they all watched movies and had a sleep over. Peyton and Haley still had some issues to work out, but they were getting better.

A/N: **Well here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. BTW please check out my challenge fic. Thanks**


	5. Hospital Part One

Lucas walked onto the court to play the sport that he most loved it the world.

"What are you doin' here?" asked Nathan.

"What do you think, idiot?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Why do you keep trying to protect my wife?" he asked Lucas.

"Someone's got to you just hurt her." He told her simply.

With that Nahan pounced on Lucas who hit his head on the cement hard.

Lucas went to punch Nathan,but Nathan being bigger and stronger grabbed

his hand and then jumped on Luicas's knee and heard it snap.

Just then Peyton, Haley, and brooke walked on the River Court to talk about everything and saw what was going on.

"Oh, My GOODNESS, LUCAS!" screamed Peyton running to the duo along with Brooke and Haley.

"NATHAN GET OFF OF HIM!" YELLED Haley while trying to pull Nathan off her best friend.

"NATHAN PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Brooke.

The girls finally got Nathan off Lucas and saw that he looked

terrible.Haley looked at Nathan who put his head down then ran off. Brooke cradled a semi-consciense Lucas in her arms.

"Peyton, Call 911 he needs to get to the hospital." Haley told Peyton and handed her a cell phone.

"Brooke? Haley?" Lucas asked weakly.

"We're here,Luke. Peyton's getting help try and stay awake for us." Haley told her friend soothingly.

"Hales, Brooke, I love you both so much" Lucas gasped weakly.

"We love you too Luke, but you're gonna be okay. Just please stay awake, for us." Cried Brooke

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't" he said weakly.

With that Lucas's body went limp in brooke's arms. She checked to make sure he was still breathing,he was, then looked up at Peyton and then just cried into Lucas's limp form. She sighed sighed relief when she heard sirens that she was never happier to hear.

She looked down at Lucas.He was covered in his own blood that was also now all over Brooke the worst was coming from his head from where his

head hit the cement. Then she noticed that he now had stopped breathing. The paramedics loaded him in the ambulance and drove him to the hospital with Brooke in the back. Haley rode with Peyton and called Karen who promised to meet them there.

**_A/N: This chapter was written by nemo123489. All praise should go to him. R&R_.**


	6. Hospital Part Two, and a Confession

Hospital Part 2 

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner.

At the hospital, Brooke paced nervously in front of Haley, Jake, and Peyton. They were waiting on news about Lucas. The three girls had talked to the cops about Nathan. Lucas was awake for about an hour before they wheeled him into surgery. He had said he wasn't pressing charges. It was a misunderstanding.

When they had fought, Lucas had ended up with 4 broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a broken arm, a fractured knee, a broken leg in 3 places, and 6 bruised ribs. They had to align the bones in his leg, arm, ankle, and knee. They put a cast on all of his left leg, from mid-thigh to toes, and had to sew up a cut on the back of his head. About four hours later, a doctor came out.

"We have fixed up Mr. Scott, and he can go home the day after tomorrow. As visiting hours are over, you all have to leave. They start tomorrow at 10 a.m. I urge you to get some sleep," he told them. They nodded and walked out.

Jake dropped them off at Haley and Brooke's apartment. All of a sudden, Brooke turned to Haley with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Did Nathan cause those bruises on your arms?" she asked. Peyton, too, looked at her with a confused look in her eyes.

"No," came her quiet reply.

"Haley Marie James!" she said in a you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me voice.

"Yes," she sighed. Tears welled in her eyes, and she sobbed quietly. Peyton and Brooke brought her into a hug. She sobbed for about half an hour, until all three girls were fast asleep, huddled together on the couch.

A/N: I hope you forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, but I am swamped with schoolwork.


	7. You're What!

You're What?! 

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, Peyton would never have gotten with Lucas, and Haley wouldn't have left. It is two weeks from graduation.

The next two months were hell for Lucas. He had to use crutches. He was constantly in pain, his mom was pregnant, and to top it all off, Dan had taken Nathan and Deb away. He wanted to find out what had possessed him to attack. The only good thing about this was that he and Brooke were great. Peyton was with Jake and Jenny. Haley got with a boy from school, who was on the basketball team, Matt Johnson. Rachel was leaving people alone, that in its self made the world better.

Even though we had to use crutches, he could drive. He was on his way to Brooke's house. She had something important to tell him. When he got their, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Matt, and Haley were already there. They sat in various places. Lucas hobbled in, and gave Brooke a chaste kiss on the lips. Brooke returned the kiss, but Haley cleared her throat before it could turn into a make-out session. The two lovers turned back towards the others. Their cheeks tinted pink, while the other four 18 year-olds smirked. Jenny just cooed.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about. It has to be important if you got us all out here at 8 o'clock in the damn morning," Peyton grumbled. Everyone laughed at her, as she pouted. This made everyone laugh harder. It took about two minutes.

"To answer your question… I got into NYU!" she exclaimed. Everyone gave congratulations. All the friends had applied to NYU. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Matt, and Jake had been accepted. Brooke would be going for a major in art and design. Peyton would be going for a degree in teaching art. Lucas would be going for a degree in teaching literature. Jake would be getting a degree in teaching Phys Ed. Haley would get a degree in teaching singing. And Matt would be getting his degree in law, for he wanted to be a cop. They chatted about what they would do when they got to college, how they would pay for it, and what they would do after college. Would they come back here? Or go somewhere else to teach or do their jobs? They played with Jenny, had a barbeque, and generally, had a good time with each other. They stayed until 10:30, because they had school tomorrow. It was Sunday, and everyone just hates Mondays.

The teens left one by one, until only Brooke and Lucas were left. They sat together on the couch. Brooke was _really _nervous. She took a deep breath, and turned to Lucas.

"Luke, there is something I need to tell you," she said to him quietly.

"What is it Cheery?" asked Lucas. Brooke smiled at the use for the nickname 'Cheery'.

"Lucas, I'm…pregnant," she told him quietly.

A/N: I hope you enjoy. Want me to continue or do a sequal. Personally, I think I should do a sequel.


	8. Author's note sequal

THIS STORY IS DONE. THE NEW ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


End file.
